Switched
by TotalEclips
Summary: Based of TMNT 2012 Episode Plan-10. What would happen if Eclips (OC) and April had they minds switched the week before April's school dance? TMNT does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

ECLIPS'S P.O.V

"April?" I could feel someone shaking me gentle. My ears were ringing and my head pounded "April?" 'If you want April why don't you yell in her ear?' I thought as I opened my eyes and looked up at a concerned Donnie.

"My head hurts." I said leaning on Donnie. He blushed. "Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"N-nothing, l-let's get you back." Donnie said nervously, he was shaking now too. "Guys how's Eclips?" he asked looking over to the others.

"Donnie I'm here, are you ok?" I asked and looked around just as a piece of orange hair fell in my face. I grabbed it and pull on it. "OW!" I yelped, "What?" I looked at my hands. "F-five." I said in disbelief.

"April?" Donnie asked looking at me.

"April?" I said. "I'M APRIL!" I burst, jumping out of Donnie's arms and ran towards the others. "No, no, no, no." I repeated as I ran towards them.

"April calm down Eclips is ok." Raph said grabbing me before I could see anything.

"For the last time, I'm not Eclips!" My voice said but I didn't say it.

"Yes you are." Leo said.

"No she's not." I added. "I'm Eclips." I said trying to get away from Raph.

"Dude things are crazy!" Mikey said.

"This can't be right." Donnie said standing next to Mikey.

"You're telling me." My voice said. Leo moved away as April in my body got up and walked towards me. Raph let me go so I could face her.

"April's Eclips? And Eclips's is April?" Mikey asked confused.

"Shell." Was the only word I could say, seeing myself in fount of me.

"Donnie can you fix this?" Leo asked.

"Um…" Donnie looked around the destroyed Krang lab we had infiltrated. "No."

"WHAT!?" April and I yelled in sync glaring at Don.

"I-I mean in time yeah… I think." Donnie smiled nervously.

"I can't be trapped in a Turtle body, My dad's going to flip." April freaked out.

"Chill April, your dad will be cool if we just explain this whole thing." Mikey said.

"No he won't!" April yelled. "Damn it." She said sitting down. "My dad still doesn't want me to hang out with you guys, I told him I was going to the movies with Ima." April admitted.

"So your dad still doesn't trust us after we de-mutated him?" Mikey asked.

"Um last time I remembered we were the ones who mutated him." Raph said.

"Listen the point is, I can't be seen like this." April said standing up again. "No offence Eclips."

"But April we can't fix this until Donnie's fixes whatever it was that did this." Leo said.

"Then Eclips will have to pose as me till then!"

"I WHAT?" I asked.

"No way." Leo protested.

"She has to or I will never be allowed to see you guys."

"Maybe we should ask Splinter?" Mikey suggested.

"No he will tell my dad. Please Eclips." April begged. "Haven't you always wanted to be normal?" April asked.

"Um." I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess-"

"See it's settled." April said.

"April this isn't going to work." Donnie said. "How do you think Eclips will go around humans?"

"Will get Casey to help her." April said taking my arm. "Come on, the quicker we get to the Lair, the faster you can fix this Don. And no telling Splinter!" April demanded.

"Dudes does this mean Aprils going to stay with us?" Mikey asked.

"I… guess." Leo said following us.

* * *

><p>"Ok so this is Irma, she's my best friend." April said showing me a photo.<p>

"April do you really think I can do this, I mean pretending to be you around Splinter is hard enough but-"

"You will be fine, school should be fine if you just hang around with Casey." April smiled.

'It like I'm looking in a mirror.' I though as I looked at April as she went over the class order.

"Eclips it is time for your training." Splinter said approaching us.

"Ay-" I begun.

"Ay sensei." April said over the top of me.

"And how are you April?" Splinter asked me. "Shouldn't you be heading home it is quite late." Splinter said as he turned to go to the dojo with April.

"Um yeah I guess it is." I smiled and began to pack April's stuff up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip home." He said.

"Yeah thanks." I said running down the sewer.

* * *

><p>I fiddled with the keys as I tried to find to on that opens the front door to Aprils house.<p>

"You movie run late?" Kirby asked opening the door.

"Um yeah." I smiled. "Sorry."

"You should have called me."

"M-my phone died." I answered.

"Don't lie to me miss." He said holding out his hand.

I watched confused.

"Well you know the rules, hand it over." He said.

"What?" I asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"April."

"Um." I handed him my whole bag.

"April give me your phone." He demanded.

"OH." I said and pulled out my April's phone and handed it to him.

"Now go have a shower and get to bed, you have school tomorrow." He said pointing up stairs.

"Yes Dad." I said making a break for the stairs. "Night."

"Night." He smiled and walked into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was training?" Leo asked as April sat down on the coach.

"It sucked, this stupid shell in so annoying." April complained.

"Our shells aren't stupid their good for protection." Donnie siad.

"Did splinter suspect anything?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so."

"You should call Casey and tell him about this so he can help Eclips out tomorrow." Leo suggested.

"It's too late to be calling him." April yawned.

"I really do thing we should be doing this." Donnie said. "I don't think Eclips will handle it."

"Bro have faith in Clips." Mikey said. "She can kick anyone's butt."

"It's not that Mikey." Donnie sighed.

"I'm with Mikey, Don at least let her try, it's not like April has a hard life." Raph laughed.

"HEY!" April yelled at him.

"Haha come on we should get to bed." Leo said getting up and walking down the hall. "Night."

"Night." Everyone responded.

April walked into Eclips's room and laid on the bed. "I hate this shell." She said trying to get comfy.

* * *

><p>Eclips P.O.V<p>

I got by the morning pretty well, I don't think Kirby suspects anything.

"Have a good day at School honey." Kirby said kissing my check. 'Ew I thought Donnie was sappy,'

"Later Kir- um, Dad." I smiled and wave as he left. I turned and looked at the front entrance of the school. 'OK find Casey, April said she would explain everything, so everything should be cool.' I thought making my way to the doors.

I walked down the hall looking for Aprils locker. 'Come on locker 394. 386, 387,388, 389.'

"April."

'391, 392.'

"April!"

'Oh yeah I'm April.' "Yeah!" I said turning around.

"What you ignoring me or something?" A girl with short purple hair asked me.

"No." I said waving my hands. 'Crap I know April told me about you but I can't remember your name.'

"Well good." She smiled. "So I heard that Mr. Smith is planning to have a pop quiz today."

"Really great." 'That's all I need.' I turned to my locker and spun the dial lock then pulled, the lock didn't budge. I tried again, repeating the number code April told me. I pulled again, nothing.

"Here." The girl said pushing me out of the way. "Good thing we told each other the codes." She laughed unlocking the lock.

"Thanks." I said opening the locker, when a letter fell to my feet. I looked at it for a second, then picked it up. "What's this?" I asked opening the letter. Inside was a note written on yellow paper.

"What's is say?" The girl asked.

"Um… Dear April, please meet me in the gym at 8:35 this morning."

"Crap!" The girl shouted. "It's already 8:33, come on." She said pulling me along.

"But I need to find Casey."

She didn't listen. We ran all the way to the gym and ran inside. The gym was pitch black and quite.

"This was a waste, now can I pleas-"

Soft music started playing.

"APRIL!" A guys voice boomed over a speaker. The lights came on and I looked to see the gym was full of students. "Will you go to the dance with me?" The voice asked. I froze. 'The what?' I looked up and saw a guy hanging from a rope. "Well?" he asked.

"April, April, April." The students began to chant.

"Come on April." The guy said as he reached the ground and approached me. "Remember I'm the one funding the dance this year so if you turn me down I may have to cancel it." He whispered so only I could hear.

'Wait he's black mailing me?' I thought.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Y-yes." I said. "I'll go with you."

"YEAH!, WOO!" GO APRIL!" The crowd of students cheered.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! I DID NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS." A teacher yell. "EVERBODY OUT NOW!"

"See you later April." The guy winked and run out of the gym with the rest of the students.

I turned to the girl. "Um can I borrow your phone?" I asked. "My dad took mine."

"What the hell April!" She snapped at me. "Why did you say yes? You said that we would go together, no boys just us. We promised since we met."

"We did?" I said quietly.

"Yo Irma give her a break."

"Casey!" I yelled as he walked towards us. "He black mailed me." I said.

"He black mailed you? How?" Irma asked.

"He said he would cancel the dance."

"Yeah his a jerk." Casey said. "He planned this for a week, everyone knew just no one knew who he was going to asked."

"Why would he asked you? I didn't think Joe even liked you?" Irma said.

"No I bet he asked her to get back at me for kicking his ass at hockey." Casey said.

"Right." Irma said

'Joe?' "Hey Irma can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure what?"

"Can you get my stuff for class, I need to do something."

"Ok see you in English." She said. "And you better think about what you are going to." She said leaving.

"Casey help me. I don't know what to do.

"Calm down Red." He laughed. "Your stressing the Dance isn't for another two weeks the guys just being an ass."

"April's going to kill me." I said.

"What?" Casey asked clearly confused.

I looked at him "You don't know!?" I asked alarmed.

"Know what?"

"I'm Eclips." I said.

"WHAT!?" he said before almost fainting. "No way?" He said staring at me.

"It's true the Krang did something."

"So your Eclips and April's…

"Me." I finished for him.

"Ok um… crap we are so screwed." Casey said just as the bell rung.

"Casey what do I do?" I asked.

"Listen just don't speak to anyone till recces, I'll come find you." He said running to class.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as he ran off. I looked at the time table. 'English.'


	3. Chapter 3

Eclips P.O.V

So unfortunately Irma was right about the pop quiz, First class and we had to answer these questions about some book. The next class was awesome, Gym! Although I caught the eye of some girls when I was the fastest to climb the rope, plus the guy Joe was there.

"Hey Red." Casey said coming up to me. It was the start of recess. "So I think you need to keep a low profile." Casey whispered. "Come on let's go somewhere we can talk alone." He said grabbing my hand.

"No you don't Jones." Irma said grabbing my other hand. "April and I are going to study for tomorrows Math test."

'Math test!' "I can't I need to talk to Casey, Maybe another time." I said pulling my hand away from her.

Irma didn't respond she just walked away angrily.

"I think I upset her." I said looking at Casey as he dragged me down the hall.

"She'll get over it." Casey said as he led me outside to the oval. "Listen I heard you were showing off in gym."

"Showing off? No I was just doing what the teacher said." I objected.

"Eclips no one climbs the rope within a couple of seconds." Casey snapped. "And then joins in flipping about with the cheerleaders."

"Well how was I suppose to know, they were flipping all wrong anyway."

"That's not the point." Casey sighed. "Listen let's just get by today without-

"Tell me about Joe?" I asked.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, you said he's using April to get back at you. And I thought you and April weren't going out?"

"Um.." Casey went slightly red. "Well last year in the finals I sort of." Casey laughed. "I fell into Joe and grabbed his pants by accident. In front of two whole schools the dude stood there with no pants on and it was because of me." Casey laughed.

"Ok so that's a good reason to hate someone but what does this have to do with April?"

"Well April and I just hang out a lot and I guess he knew that."

"But it makes no sense. What's the big deal about going to a dance with someone, you don't care do you?"

"Not really."

"See so this doesn't even work as pay back. He's just a st-"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" The speakers boomed. "The dance has been pushed forward to this upcoming Friday, sorry for any inconveniences."

"WHAT!" I got up in a fit. "NO BUT I'M ST-" Casey covered my mouth

"Shut up remember low profile." He said making me sit back down.

"Casey what if I'm not changed back."

"Eclips it's not a big deal, you said it yourself."

I sat there for a second. "I'm going to spy on Joe." I said getting up.

"What no." Casey grabbed my arm.

"Casey there's something bigger going on I want to know."

"How about you wait till tomorrow than? Recess is almost over and you can ask April tonight if she knows anything." Casey said just as the bell rung. "Come on I'll see you at lunch."

"K." I sighed.

* * *

><p>"April you look glum, what's the matter?" April's math teacher asked me just as class ended. "You worried about the test tomorrow? Because it's a doozy."<p>

I laughed a little.

"Ah there's a smile." He said "Is this about what happened this morning in the gym?"

"Wait how do you know?"

"I don't Mr. Ingram told the staff he saw all you kids in the gym, so inform me I don't have a class now and I'll send an email to your next teacher." He said sitting at the computer. "Oh History, been there done that." He laughed typing away. "So what's the gossip?"

'Wow it's like Mikey with Donnie's brain.' I thought. "Well Joe asked me to the dance."

"Really well I always thought you hated him? Or was I wrong, because throwing a protector at his head could mean anything these days."

I paused for a bit to think of what he just said. 'April tried to hurt him, maybe this doesn't have anything to do with Casey.' "Well he kind of…" I paused again not knowing if I should tell him the truth.

"April I've teached you since grade 8, I know you wouldn't go with someone you don't like without a good, Very good reason."

"H-he said he would cancel the Dance if I said no." I looked away, my eyes watering. "I didn't want everyone to be let down."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Always putting other first." He smiled.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry April, I'm just a math teacher, but I know that the gym will be free, $5 from each student going will pay for a DJ and decorations cost next to nothing." He smiled more. "Plus I have a friend who is a chief and can whip up some pretty awesome party food.

"I don't get what you're saying?"

"Have your own dance!"

"What? I can't."

"Why not? From what I've heard Joe is having the dance at a posh place with classical music and fancy food. LAME!"

"So turn Joe down and plan my own dance?"

"Yes! And in the end you will be the hero and not the girl who ruined the dance. Well?" He asked.

"Can your friend cook a good pizza?"

"Some of the best."

"Ok I'm in only if you help me." I said holding out my hand.

"Done." He said shaking it. "Now get to class!"


	4. Chapter 4

'What have I done?' I bang m head on the desk in history. 'I can't organise a dance. April's going to kill me.'

"April you ok?" Irma asked me.

"No." I groaned. "I've stuffed up so bad."

"April it's a practise test, don't worry ab-

"Not this the-"

"Girls be quiet lunch is only 10 minutes away, you may talk then. " The teacher told us.

"Sorry Miss Harris." Irma replied.

"Sorry." I said and looked down at the booklet I was yet to open. 'I need to switch back.'

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" Casey yelled.<p>

"CASEY I WAS CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT!" I yelled back, "I didn't think about what I was getting into."

"You two want to be any louder?" Irma asked walking up to us.

"Beat it Irma." Casey snapped.

"No stay I need your help." I said offering her a seat next to me.

"Help with what?"

"A-a dan-

"April's organising a dance." Casey interrupted.

"Really, wow April so I guess you dumped Joe?" Irma asked.

"Not yet." I sighed. "But I will."

"Well maybe you should do it before you organise anything, you know just in case he doesn't cancel the Dance." Irma suggested.

"Yeah I guess I should, will you guys come?"

"Sure." Irma said cheerfully.

"Casey?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. "I think he's in the gym."

"What does he live there?" I joked.

"No but the cheerleaders and practicing." Casey laughed. "Most of the boys know where the show is."

"Ew Casey." Irma said.

"What I'm not there am I?"

"Come on let's just go." I said grabbing their hand and dragged them towards the gym. I looked in, there were students everywhere. "On second thought maybe wh-

"Hey April you come to show off again?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"No I just need to talk to Joe." I said.

"Ooh." All the students said.

"April and Joe sitting in a tree." The cheerleaders began to sing. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

I felt my cheeks start to get hot, and my legs were shaking. 'Why is everyone being so mean.' I though just as Casey stepped in front of me.

"She just came to tell Joe she's not going to the dance with him!" Casey yelled over the top of them.

Everyone went silent as Joe made his way towards us. "This true April?" Joe asked. "Because you know the consequences." He smiled no worrying about Casey and Irma hearing.

"Dude back off." Casey said standing in-between us.

"I was talking to April."

"I'm not going with you and go ahead and cancel the dance." I said turning my back and walking out.

"Ok." Joe said and turned to the other students. "The Dance is off because of April!" He said and pointed to me.

"BOOO!" All the kids started.

"That's it." Casey said clenching his fist.

"Casey no!" I yelled but within a second Casey had swang his fist at Joe.

"ENOUGTH!" Casey stopped just before he hit Joe. "You four Principal's office. NOW!" A teacher demanded pointing at Me, Irma, Casey and Joe.

'Worse. Day. Ever.' I thought as we walked towards the principal's office. We told the principle everything, but Joe kept lying. Casey managed to get Irma out of trouble, than we were told to wait outside so the Principal could speak to us one by one.

"You know none of this would have happened if you had just come to the dance with me." Joe said.

I didn't reply.

"You really prepaid to have the whole school hate you?"

"Why would they hate me? You're the one who cancelled the Dance because you couldn't go with me." I said.

"I have more power at this school, people like me." He laughed.

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Like you don't know!" He yelled just as Casey walked out.

"Yo A-hole your turn." Casey said pointing to the door.

Joe glared and got up. Casey sat beside me. "I have to get to class, I told him all I could." He said. "When schools over go back to Aprils, I'll come over later and we will go to the Lair."

"Ok, did you get in trouble?" I asked before he left.

Casey winked at me then ran away to class.

'Good answer.' I sighed and waited for my turn.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean of any of this to happen. I'm-<p>

"April." The principal said. "Sit down."

I nodded and sat down, Mr Mitchel his name tag said.

"I have heard many different sides of this situation today, now I don't think I need to hear another." He said. "I know Joe already told his parents about this and they have pulled out of funding the dance."

"Already." I said in disbelief.

"I have also heard you are planning to have your own dance." He smiled. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Mr Ingram was going to help me."

"Yes he told me and I think it is a good idea. I'm willing to allow you to use the gym on Friday as long as it is cleaned by the start of school next week."

"Wait this Friday?"

"Yes."

"What about my punishment?"

"Oh yes, um here." He wrote a detention slip. "Be they tomorrow lunch." He said handing it to me. "And I will announce the dance date to the students tomorrow, so you may want to start organising it."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You may go back to class now."

"Ok bye." I said leaving. I didn't go straight to class I went to see Mr Ingram first.

"Make it quick I have a class." He said.

"I'm doing the dance." I said.

"Oh good." He smiled. "I'll tell you what, you make a menu up tonight and give it to me tomorrow, I'll give it to my friend."

"Really thanks."

"Ok now get to class." He said.

"Ok." I sat running down the hall.

"Don't run in the hall!" he yelled.

"Sorry." I started walking.

* * *

><p>'Finally it's over.' I said getting into the car.<p>

"How was school?" Kirby asked me.

"Terrible." I said and began to tell him everything. By the end we were half way back to Aprils.

"So your organising the dance?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"And it's in four days?"

"Yes."

"You think you can get it done?"

"Yeah Casey and Irma will help me." I said "If I could call them."

"Oh I see, you want your phone back." Kirby laughed.

"Please I need them to help me." I begged.

"Fine." He sighed. "When we get back I'll give it to you."

"Yes thank you." I said happily.

"You better get organising."

"Yeah I know that's why tonight we will make a list of stuff we need, like food, drinks and Decorations."

"What about tickets and the DJ?"

"That too. Then we can go shopping tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

I looked out the car window and realised we weren't going back to April's.

"Dad where are we going?" I asked Kirby.

"Well all your talk about the dance made me think, you haven't gotten a dress yet."

'NO!' Was the only thing that ran through my head.

"Now I know you said you and Irma were going together but I was talking to her Mother, now she and I agree that it would be good if we did it as a family. So she's going to take Irma. Don't you think it will be good to have so father, daughter time?"

"Um yeah dad, but…" I looked away from him.

"I mean after everything that's happened, the Krang kidnapping me, then being turned into a mutant, I missed the whole summer, but now we get some time together." He said happily.

"Yeah, yay." I said quietly as we pulled up at a dress shop.

"So you ready?" He asked me with a huge smile on his face.

I sighed and sunk into the seat. "Um there something I should tell you."

"Yes." He said now with a straight face.

"I-I… I already picked out my dress." I lied.

"Oh when?"

"A while ago, with Irma."

"Oh ok." He said starting the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad." I said.

"No it's fine, let's go home then."

"Ok." I said looking at him, he looked so sad but I didn't said anything.

When we go to April's Casey was already waiting outside.

"Hey Casey." Kirby said as he started unlocking the door.

"Hey Mr O'Neill." Casey said. "Yo red you ready to go?"

"Go?"

Casey winked at me.

"Oh yeah dad is it ok if I go to the Par-

"Don't lie to me April." Kirby said handing me April's phone. "You're going to see the turtles."

"…Yeah, I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok just remember your only allowed at the lair, no going on any missions or anything ok?"

"Yeah sure dad. Bye." I said running off with Casey.

"Ha I thought we would never get away." Casey laughed.

"Yeah me either." I sighed.

"So how did you go with the principle?"

"Well I only got one detention and he said I could use the gym for the dance."

"Really well I got two detentions." Casey groaned.

"Well I didn't try to punch the guy."

"Hey I was standing up for you."

"I know." I laughed.

"Soo. You ready to tell April how you've ruined her life in a day?" Casey asked getting in my face.

"No really." I said pushing him away.

"Come on I was joking, I'm sure she won't mind much, just make sure you fix this whole dance thing before you switch back." Casey laughed as he lifted and Man hole cover. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>Casey and I walked into the lair, no one was in the living room but we could hear them training in the Dojo.<p>

"So how do you think April's going?" Casey asked.

"Well I'm thinking fine, we only wake up in the afternoon and then stay up all night, so she would have just slept the whole time." I told him.

"Yeah I know."

"Then why did you ask." I giggled.

"Um… Just needed something to talk about." Casey shrugged.

"Whatever, come on help me make a list of stuff I need for the dance." I said getting up and going to Donnie's lab to get some paper. "

"What about the others?" Casey asked following me.

"Their training." I said.

"Hey you think Splinter will train me?" Casey asked changing topics.

"No." I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because you use a hockey stick as a weapon, you don't think things through and you don't try to reason with the enemy."

"Yeah well if the Krang spoke English maybe I would!"

"Whatever Casey." I rolled my eyes and walked back in to the living room, sitting on the floor. "So you going to help?"

"Yeah nothing better to do." Casey said sitting beside me.

* * *

><p>"Next time we should practice with the Kama instead of just winging it." Leo laughed as they came out of the dojo.<p>

"Well hopefully Sensei brought the whole ' You just having an off day.'" Raph laughed.

"Yeah well if he finds out I'm not Eclips then this whole thing was a waste." April complain.

"Well I bet you didn't screw up that much." Casey laughed.

"Oh yeah not that much." Donnie complained as he walked out with one of Eclips's Kama stuck in his shell.

"Donnie are you ok?" I asked running to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just wedged in my shell. So how did you go at school?"

I froze and laughed nervously, "It went…"

"Eclips?" April asked me.

"Listen it's not my fault you should have told me about that guy, now I've stuffed up." I burst and fell backwards frustrated, "Ow." I said as I knocked the wind out of me. 'Right no shell.'

"What guy? What did you do?!" April asked angrily

"Whoa chill April." Casey said trying to calm her down. "Joe asked Eclips to the dance."

"WHAT!?" Raph, Leo and Donnie asked.

"Yeah good job sis." Mikey smiled.

"Mikey!"

"What?"

"Gee guys just sit down and we'll tell you everything." I sighed and got up. "So…


	6. Chapter 6

"My life is over." April said holding her hands on her head.

"April I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to do so I…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

April sighed. "No it's not your fault." She said. "I should have told you to watch out for him."

"So why does this Joe guy hate you?" Raph asked.

"Just something that happened a while ago." April said no looking at any of us.

"We'll I'm sure we can fix this. If it's only a dance." Leo said. "Donnie?"

"Hey don't look at me. I don't know what-

"I'LL DO IT!" Mikey jumped up happily. "I'm the best party planner in history." He boosted.

"I don't know." I looked down.

"PLEASE!" Mikey knelt in front of me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Um…" I tried to look away. "I guess."

"YES!" Mikey jumped up again and threw his hands in the air. "SWEET!"

"You just made a huge mistake." Raph said shaking his head.

"No she didn't." Mikey said sitting next to me. He put his arm around and pulled me into his side. "I'm going to plan the best Dance ever! And you won't have to do anything."

"What but I'm suppose- Mikey covered my mouth.

"Nope we will do everything." Mikey smiled.

"We!?" Leo burst.

"Yeah dude. Eclips and April already deserve a break after what happened." Mikey said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever but I'm having no part in this." Donnie said getting up and walking to the lab.

"It's cool dude Casey will help too!" Mikey smiled at Casey.

"No way." Casey objected.

"Ah come on dude your human you can do all the stuff we can't. Like buy all the decoration, food and all that other stuff." Mikey listed.

"Ah fine!" Casey moaned. "But-

"Hey." April tapped my arm. "Can I talk to you, alone." She said point behind her to the hall.

I nodded and got up. We walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Joe did what he did to you, he's always been a jerk to me after what happened and I think if we're trapped like this you should know what happen." April sighed. "Its stupid really." She smiled. "We were really close friends once until his 10th birthday, he had planned this huge party and was inviting everyone he knew, but he made the mistake of asking me to send the invite… I send them and somehow they weren't delivered until after his party. No one came and he blamed me."

"But that wasn't your fault." I said.

"I know." She sighed. "I guess he's trying to get his revenge." She laughed.

"Hey April I need your help with something." I said.

"Yeah what?" She asked looked up.

"Your Dad." I said quietly. "I think I upset him."

"Aw I'm sure you didn't. Why do you think that?"

"Well he wanted to take me to get a dress for the dance. He was so excited about it, but I didn't know what to do so I just told him I had it." I explained. "I didn't really want to choose a dress in case you didn't like it."

April sighed and stayed silent, I knew she was thinking. She looked at me and grinned. "I have an idea." She got up and grabbed my hand. "Come on." She said leading me to Donnie's lab. "Hey Donnie can you help us with something?"

"If its party planning then No." He said as he welded.

"No I need you to help me and Eclips pick out a dress."

Donnie stopped welding immediately and blushed. "Um S-sure April." He said nervously turning to us.

"Good we're going to need one of your spy-roaches as well as a earpiece." She said happily.

"Ok may I asked how this helps pick out a dress?" Donnie said as he looked around the lab.

"Because Eclips and my dad are going to go dress shopping and Eclips's doesn't want to pick the dress, so we use the spy-roach to see the dresses and then tell her what one to pick." April finished and put her hands on her hips proud of her plan.

"Oh. Ok." Donnie said coming to me. "Here." He put something gentle in my ear. "Not visible, good." He mumbled to himself. "Ok now remember everything I tought you about taking care of my spy roaches?" Donnie asked as he held out a jar holding one.

"Yes Donnie I remember." I sighed taking the jar. "Don't shake the jar, don't let the roach never mutagen and never us it to pick on Raph."

"Good." He patted my head.

"Hey guys." Leo came into the Lab. "Master Splinter wants us in the dojo." Leo said.

Donnie nodded. "Might be time for you to go Eclips." Donnie waved as he left, April following.

"Yeah I guess." I walked out. Leo walked beside me and put his arm around me.

"Have a good day tomorrow Sis. Don't worry about the dance Mikey surprising seem to have a good plan." Leo smiled. "Love ya." He kissed my forehead then ran to the Dojo.

"So you ready to go?" Casey asked waiting at the exit.

"No yet." I said walking towards the Dojo. I peeked my head in and watched as everyone meditated. I sighed and walked back over to Casey. "Let's go." I said walking past.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye Casey." I waved as he left.

"See ya red." He waved back before riding around the corner.

I sighed and turned to the door. I walked into the living room to find Kirby. "Hey Kir- Dad." I stumbled.

"Hi April. How were the turtles?" Kirby said patting the cushion next to him.

"Good." I said sitting down next to him. "So um I got a call today and it turns out the dress I was buying isn't available." I said.

"That's great!" He said a little over excited. "OH um I mea-

I laughed. "Dad it's cool." I said. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure but what about the dance?" Kirby asked.

"Mikey is organising it for me." I said realising how bad it sounded. "But the others are helping and Casey too."

"Well that's nice of them, oh I wanted to ask you, how's that sister of theirs?" He asked making me freeze. "Is she settling in alright?"

"Yeah she's fine." I said.

"Oh good, it must be hard for her having 4 brothers." He laughed.

"Ha yeah…" I paused. "So um what's for dinner?" I asked changing topics.

**Next day**

"April?" The teacher stood in front of me arms crossed.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Well that's why you should study!" The teacher turned away.

"Loser." A guy behind me said.

"Dance crasher." Another snickered.

I frowned and looked down trying to ignore them but every word seemed to stay in my mind.

"April…" The teacher sighed.

I looked up. "Y-Yeah?"

"Well?" She asked.

"I um… sorry I wasn't listening." I said.

"Clearly." She smiled slightly. "The bell rang 5 minutes ago."

"It… it did?" I asked looking around. No other students were in the class.

"Stress about the dance?" She asked.

"No but how come everyone knows?" I asked as I packed my stuff.

"Mr Ingram." She smiled.

"Of course," I sighed and walked to the door.

"Don't for get to study." She said.

"Yeah." I sighed. 'Need to get Donnie to help me' I thought as I walked down the hall.

"It sucks." Irma walked up beside me. "My mums going to make me wear a stupid dress I don't even like."

"You'll be fine." I said.

"What wrong?" Irma turned to me.

"Dance stuff, But I think I have it cover." I sighed.

"Your talking about the kids all picking on you?" She asked.

"Picking on me." I laughed nervously. "No one's picking on m-" I froze and stared at my locker. I was covered in blue and green paint.

"Sure…" Irma said.

"I have to go." I said as I started walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Irma asked.

"Home." I said and started running down the hall.

"But school hasn't… April?" Irma said.

* * *

><p>'What do I do?' I sighed and kicked the ground. 'Kirby will kill me from leaving school, I'll get more detentions. I want to be a turtle.' I frowned and walked down an ally.<p>

"Shouldn't you been in school April O'Neill?" The voice made me jump.

"Who's there?" I asked crossing my arms. I really wasn't in any mood to be picked on.

A group of man walked around the corner and two jumped down behind me.

I glared at the purple dragon tattooed on their arms. 'I could take 2.' I thought glancing back at the two behind me. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Shredder has a good price on your head." One of them laughed.

"Yeah but not as much as he has on the turtles." Another one hissed.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble but I have to-

…..

"April?" I moaned at the voice. "Eclips."

"W-what?" My head throbbed. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up at Leo.

"Easy you were hit pretty hard." Leo said as he helped me sit up. I could hear cars on the streets and felt a hot breeze wash over me.

"Where… what?" I asked.

"The purple dragons captured you and used you as bait to capture us." Leo explained.

"Who long was I out?" I asked.

"You tell us?" I looked to my side to see an angry looking… me? "Did you skip school or something?"

"I left early." I said.

"Why?" April got closer to me. I couldn't help but looked away.

"A-April maybe you should let her be for a bit." Donnie said. "Does it hurt?" Donnie touched my head making me jump. "It's bruised badly. Eclips we do need to know what time it was when you were captured?"

"I left school at Recess." I sighed.

"Wow." Donnie said. "You've been out for 5 hours maybe more." Donnie said.

"Will she be ok?" Leo asked.

"Should be but let's get her back to April's." Donnie said picking me up. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"April." I looked back at her or myself.

"Eclips is everything ok at school?" She asked.

"N-not really." I frowned. "Some kids are picking on me because of the dance." I sighed.

"Hey you remember what Splinter taught us." Leo said.

"Let words flow over you. Like water over rock." Leo and Donnie said together before laughing.

"Master Splinter taught that lesson so many times with Raph." Donnie said.

"Yeah well… It's not that easy." I sighed.

April frowned. "Maybe it's time to tell Dad and Splinter."

"But what abou-

"Eclips I don't want you to be bullied because of me. I've made up my mind." She smiled.

"If you're sure." I frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

"April!" Kirby hugged me tightly. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe."

I frowned and looked at the ground. "Kirby." Donnie said tapping his shoulder. "Um there's something you need to know."

Kirby let go of me and looked at Donnie. "April's ok? Nothing happened right?!" He asked worryingly.

"No, No its just-

"I'm not April." I interrupted.

"What?" Kirby gave me a confused look.

"I'm April." April stepped forward. "We got brain switched."

Kirby's eyes widened as he looked back and fourth between us. "So your." He pointed to me.

"Eclips." I said.

Kirby frowned and looked back to April. "Why didn't you tell me the truth!?"

"Because I didn't want you to stop me from seeing the turtles." April frowned.

"Well you can clearly see why." He grumbled.

"Mr O'Neil with respect it was or fault and Donatello is finding a way to change them back." Leo said.

Kirby sighed. "I'm not happy you would go behind my back." He said.

"I'm sorry dad." April sighed.

Kirby looked at me and frowned. "How long until you can fix this?" Kirby looked up at Donnie.

"The machines almost ready I just need to tweak a few things." Donnie said.

"And how long will that take?" Kirby asked.

"Maybe a day." Donnie said.

Kirby sighed. "So what now? I'm happy to have Eclips stay here and continue to go to sch-

"No dad." April said. "Eclips can't."

I frowned and looked away.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"S-she's just scared… you know of the humans." Leo said before April had a chance.

"Right." I nodded.

Kirby frowned. "Don't take me as a fool. I know Eclips got a detention and I also got a call from the school today regarding bullying. April if you've been getting bu-"

"She's not, it's my fault." I said.

Kirby frowned more. "Look I don't quite understand what has happening but I'm willing to forget as long as you lot stop lying to me and you're Sensei." Kirby crossed his arms. We all nodded and agreed. "Ok then I guess we are just left with party planning." Kirby smiled.

"WOO PARTY!" Mikey smiled. "I have everything we need!"

Kirby bit his lip nervously. "Everything will be ok, we have already planned to sneak in and set up before anyone is around." Leo smiled and pushed Mikey behind him.

"Ok." Kirby nodded agreeing. "But what about you two?" Kirby looked at me and April. "I recall someone does not have a dress?" He smirked.

"Oh right, Clips we need to get a dress!" April smiled.

"D-do we have to?" I frowned.

"Yeah come on. Donnie you got the stuff right?" April asked.

"Um no… we'd have to go back to the lair but Ap- um Eclips is set." Donnie said.

"Then lets go!" April grabbed Raph and Donnie's wrist. "Seeya dad!" April smiled as she led them out the door. Leo and Mikey followed quickly behind.

"Later Clips!" Leo smiled and waved as he ran off.

I smiled then looked up at Kirby. "So um…"

Kirby held up his keys. "Come on lets go find you a dress." Kirby smiled.

"Ok they can see you." Kirby said as he handed me my T-phone.

"Eclips see the blue dress!?" April's voice boomed through the phone making my move it away quickly.

"Shell April, don't yell." I giggled.

"Sorry." April laughed as I brought the phone back to my ear. "Ok so not reds or oranges. They don't suit me at all. Oh and don't let dad suggest anything, he has no taste in fashion." April said. I glanced back at Kirby and laughed as he picked up a frilly pink 80's style dress.

"Yeah." I agreed as I started flicking through the dresses.

"Try that one!" April yelled again.

"Ow April." I yelped as my ear started to ring. "Look how about I choose some and you tell me if you like them instead of making me deaf?" I asked.

"Sounds go- I gave the phone back to Kirby before April could finish and started to look through all the dresses.

"You know I still think your mother's dress would look wonderful on you April." I heard Kirby sigh. I looked over the rake of dresses and saw him frowning, I quickly grabbed Donnie's camera and turned it off.

"It's not tacky April." He growled slightly. "You haven't even seen it. April… April?" He sighed and stuck the phone in his pocket.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kirby nodded.

"Really?" I asked. "Because it doesn't sound like it."

"I just wanted April to wear her mother's Prom dress. It would look wonderful on her but she doesn't even want to see it." He sighed and sat in on of the waiting chairs. "Sorry, just go find a dress, I know April trust your judgement more than mine."

I frowned and sat beside him. "Can I see the dress?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. "Here." He pulled out his wallet and took out a photo.

"Wow!" I gasped as I stared at the photo. "She looks amazing." I said.

"She won bell of the ball." Kirby chuckled. "And there I am." He pointed to a boy behind the girl covered in punch. "Fell in the punch bowl." He laughed.

I giggled and gave back the photo. "Has April seen these?" I asked.

"No." Kirby sighed. "She doesn't like looking at photos of her mother. It makes her sad."

"Maybe that's why she won't wear the dress. It brings back too much." I said.

Kirby looked at me, seemingly eyeing me off. "Eclips you're crying." He said.

"I-I'm…" I wiped my cheek and felt the wet tears on my cheeks. "I um… Sorry I didn't know." I turned away.

"Your family? April told me about them." Kirby said.

"I just want to forget about them, the turtles and Splinter are my family." I said.

Kirby frowned and took my hand and squeezed it. "Ok. I will respect your choice." Kirby smiled slightly. I looked up and smiled back. "Come on, let's find this dress." Kirby got up and pulled me up too.

"No." I said. "Let's surprise April." I smiled and pulled him out of the shop.

"W-What?" Kirby chuckled as he followed. "Eclips if you plan on making April wear her mother's dress your-

"Why? You said yourself she's never seen it so how's she going to know." I grinned. "If we just get some new shoes and accessories she'll never know."

"Alright then. But I she finds out you take the blame." Kirby said.

"What? But you're the adult." I laughed.

"Yes true but you are the one who lied to me and in-

"Ok, Ok! I'll take the blame." I laughed more. "Ooh those shoes would go with the dress!" I said as I pointed to a window display.

"They would, but first lets get some ice-cream." Kirby smiled and lead me down the street to a small café.

"Yes! Caramal please." I smiled.

"Humm, no." Kirby said before ording.

"No?" I asked.

"Your April remember." Kirby whispered to me and handed me a yellow coloured ice-cream. "April's favour. Honeycomb."

"Right." I smiled. "Forgot." I giggled and started to eat my ice-cream.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!" April shouted as I walked into the Lair. "Why did you cut us off!? I needed to tell you what dress to-

"Sorry." I interrupted. "I-It um… broke." I smiled innocently and held up Donnie's cockroach.

"AW! Poor little guy." Donnie frowned and gently pick up the Roach. "I'll fix you little buddy."

"NO! Donnie fix that god damn switch thing!" April snapped.

"Whoa April calm down." Leo said. "Look Donnie will fix it when he can. "Can I speak to you?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah sure." I nodded and followed Leo down the hall to his room. "What's up?" I asked as Leo frowned.

"April is driving us nuts!" Leo said as he hugged my tightly. "I mean she lived with us before but now she's in your body." Leo sighed.

I couldn't hold my laughed and hugged Leo back. "Its ok, I'll be back soon and you don't have to worry." I smiled brightly.

"I hope so." Leo smiled as he sat back on his bed.

"So do you know how long it's going to take Donnie to fix this? The dance is tomorrow." I said.

"He's finished." Leo said.

"What?! Why didn't he tell me! Or April for that matter?" I asked.

"Donnie… Well it was our idea but, we're going to delay it till just before the dance. We're going to switch you and April that night so you have to get ready and come down here.

"Um no way!" I shook my head. I'm not coming down to the sewers in a dress and heels." I crossed my arms.

Leo had a black look on his face, clearly they hadn't thought of that. "O-Ok so we need to tweak the plan. Come back tomorrow anyway, we'll switch you and April back."

"Can I know your plan?" I asked.

Leo smirked and shook his head. "You'll find out."

"Right." I said eyeing Leo off as he pushed me out of his room.

"So tell me! What dress did you pick?" April asked as soon as I stepped into the living room.

"Um. It's a surprise." I said.

"Eclips what are you up too?" April asked glaring at me.

"Sorry April, But I um… I just need Donnie's help with some homework." I said.

"Leave Donnie he's working. I'll do it." April said.

"O-Ok… thanks." I said.

"Dudes this is going to be awesome!" Mikey smiled as they snuck around the school.

"Shh, we need to make sure no one is around." Leo warned.

"Dudes its cool!" Casey yelled. "No one is here."

Raph , Leo and Mikey jumped down in front of Casey. "We just needed to cheek." Leo said. "You sure you're going to have time to get ready?"

"Dudes I am ready." Casey smiled.

"Figures." Raph sighed. "Dude you can't go in your hockey jersey."

"Why not. I don't see the point of getting dressed up." Casey shrugged as he led the guys to the gym.

"Dude maybe April cares or Eclips." Mikey said.

"Well that's great, which on is joining me tonight anyway? Don fixed that thing?" Casey asked.

"Yeah Eclips and April should be getting switch back soon." Leo said. "If they haven't already."

"This is taking forever!" I groaned and fell back onto my Shell. "APRIL! Why do I have to be here?" I asked as I looked at April who was doing her makeup. "The Dance is in like 5 hours! Why are you doing that now?"

"Because it can take hours to get it right, than I have to do my hair and I need you around because if my dress looks bad I need to hit you." April smirked.

"Hey! The dress looks beautiful and I wanted to help the guys set up. This was my fault." I sighed. April frowned and turned around.

"Eclips I'm not wearing the dress you picked out." April said as she walked to her closet and pulled out as dress bag.

"W-What's that?" I asked.

"A dress I ordered online." April said. "I'm not stupid I know my dad convinced you to make me wear my mother's dress." April huffed.

I frowned. "April is it really so haunting? I mean you mother would have loved to-

"SHUT UP ECLIPS!" April snapped. "I get enough of this from my dad I don't need you on my back as well." April said. She took a couple of breaths before turned back to me. "Sorr- April frowned as she looked at the opened window.

I ran over the roof tops as fast as I could till I reached the school. I jumped down and pushed the doors open, storming my way to the gym.

"Shadows." I just heard as I entered the gym.

"Its ok guys." I said as I walked over to Casey.

My three brothers quickly appeared beside me. "Soooo…." Mikey poked my cheek. "Eclips?"

"Yeah Eclips." I nodded. Mikey smiled and hugged me tightly. I frowned but hugged him back trying to hide my red eyes unfortunately Leo noticed quickly.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as Mikey let me go.

"April snapped at me." I sighed and picked up a streamer.

"Why would she snap at you?" Raph asked.

I sighed and threw the streamer across the floor frustrated. "Her dad and I decided that April should wear her mother's dress to the dance. April exploded at me and so I left." I said.

"Wow… after everything you did for her she just snapped at you?" Raph asked.

"It is a hard thing for her." Leo said. "Plus she is most likely still stressed about what happened." Leo put his arm around me. "Let's wait and see. Come on, once we are finished here will go home and watch a movie." Leo kissed my forehead and started to work.

I sighed and also began to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N: Sorry if you got confused in the last chapter, but Eclips and April have been switched back to their normal bodies. **

"Ok done!" Leo smiled as we looked at the fully decorated gym. "The food should be hear soon and the photographer so we should go now." Leo said. "And Casey you should get ready."

"Nar dude I who's going to wait for the food dude and photo guys?" Casey asked.

"I would but I'm not human anymore besides I got one of the teachers to do that so you don't have to wait." I smirked and started to walk away.

"I should still stay…." Casey said.

"Why? Casey you're not going to be ready." Leo said.

"I-It doesn't matter." Casey said slightly blushing.

"Casey." Raph crossed his arms.

"Look I've never done something like this! Ya know, you have to like brush your hair and teeth! Dance!" Casey burst.

"Dude its fine!" Leo chuckled. "Come back to the lair and we'll help you out."

"Really?" Casey asked a smirk growing.

"Yeah, just get your stuff and meet us at the lair." Leo nodded.

"Sweet thanks guys!" Casey smiled and ran out of the gym.

"Guess we should go now." Leo sighed and looked at me. "You know we can come back for the arrivals if you like. It should be dark enough for us not to be seen if we sit on the roof."

"No thanks. I don't really want to go." I said.

"Wait. WAIT! We have to stay for the arrivals. Their like the best part! I want to see the arrivals." Mikey whined and pouted.

"You and Raph can come back. Mikey." Leo laughed as he took my hand. "Let's move out ninjas."

**At the lair**

"Donnie what are you doing?" I asked as I entered the lab. Donnie turned and smiled at me, he walked over and hugged me. "Donnie?"

"I missed having you around." Donnie said.

"You said that when you Switched April and I. Why are you telling me again?" I asked. "You no Like having April around all the time?"

Donnie pulled away and blushed. "I'll admit, I love April but Turtle April not so much." Donnie laughed making me also laugh.

"Soo… what are you doing with the machine now?" I asked.

"Um well-

"Eclips! I need my tie!" Casey yelled as he entered the lab. I smiled and fiddled with the tie around my neck, I had forgot Raph put on me.

"Say please." I smirked.

"Out now." Leo yelled as he appeared form nowhere and yanked my out the door. "Go for it Donnie!" Leo yelled.

"WHA-" I gasped confused at what was happening as a sudden light lit up the lab but Raph slammed the door. "Leo what the shell is happening?!" I asked.

Raph and Leo both smiled and laughed as yelling started up inside the lab. "DONNIE YOU-

Leo covered my ears and smiled. "Don't worry, everything's fine." He smirked as Casey ran out for the lab and hid behind Raph.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Casey yelled as Donnie came out of the Lab, flaming eyes.

"Donatello!" Donnie growled. "You're dead!" Donnie yelled and ran towards Raph and Casey.

"Um I'm confused." I said looking up at Leo.

"Our idea." Leo smiled. "We switched Donnie and Casey so Donnie can go to the dance with April."

I smiled and watched Donnie and Casey fight. "That's sweet but I don't think Casey is happy."

"Y-Yeah." Leo frown. "Just give him an hour."

***2 Hours later.***

"Come on Casey." I whined and pulled on his arm. "Lets do something fun." Casey frowned, It was weird thinking Casey's mind was in Donnie's body. "Please! The guys all left to see the arrivals, the lairs empty."

Casey sighed. "Fine but wasn't Leo staying too?" Casey asked as he got up.

"Yeah but he left. I think he want because Donnie was nervous." I said.

"Right because the dude just stole my body and my girl." Casey growled making me giggle.

"Your girl?" I smirked as Casey blushed and started chasing me playfully. "No Casey!" I laughed as he began to tickle me.

Splinter came out of the Dojo and smiled at us. "Donatello you missed training today." He said. Casey didn't look up making Splinter growl and bang his staff. "Donatello, Eclips!"

Casey jumped and fell back, I laughed and looked up at Splinter. "Its not Donnie sensei, Its Casey." I said as I walked over too him and hugged him tightly. Splinter smiled and patted my head.

"My son's have been up to trouble again I'm guessing." Splinter sighed and chuckled.

"Yeah the dudes are jerks." Casey said.

Splinter growled and gave Casey a disappointed look. "You settling back in." Splinter asked looking down at me.

"I will. It's just April. I think she hates me." I frowned and looked down.

"She does not hate you. You had a small argument that will mend it self in time." Splinter said as he rubbed my arm and kissed my forehead. "Now how about we put on a movie and wait for the others?"

I smiled and nodded, Splinter smiled back and directed me to the couch. Casey had already made himself comfortable. I sat beside him and laughed as Casey wrapped a rug around me. Splinter flipped through the movies and picked one out before sitting beside me. I smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Aw… Mamma Mia! Again sensei!?" I whined as the movie began to play.

Splinter chuckled. "It is a good movie." Splinter said.

"Yeah but you can't watch it all the time." I said.

"Oh please inform Leonardo that next time he plays Space heroes." Splinter said making Casey and I laugh.

***More hours later* **

Leo, Mikey and Raph entered the lair. There stopped and smiled. "Looks like you guys had a long night." Leo grinned at Splinter. Casey had fallen asleep with his mouth open and Eclips was curled up, also asleep between them.

Splinter smiled at his three sons. "How was the arrivals?" Splinter asked as he got up and gently placed Eclips' head on a pillow.

"Boring." Raph said walking away to his room.

"T-They were ok, I think Mikey enjoyed it more than Raph and I." Leo said and watched as Mikey took Splinters place on the couch.

Splinter smiled. "It is good to hear one of you enjoyed it." Splinter squeezed Leo's shoulder. "To bed now, I will wait for Donatello."

Leo smiled then turned slightly pale. "Wait how do you know?"

Splinter chuckled. "Casey made it clear."

"Right… he would." Leo smiled. "Night Sensei." Leo said and walked to his room.

***Next chapter will be the last, Please review, thanks***


	11. Chapter 11

I yawned and starched out. I sat up slowly and noticed I was in my bed. I got up slowly and walked down the hall. "Morning Clips." Casey smiled.

"Morning… Donnie?" I asked unsure of whose mind was in the body.

"Nar its Casey. Don switched us this morning." Casey said.

"Breakfast!" Mikey yelled form the kitchen. "Eclips you up!?"

"Yeah! Coming." I yelled back. "You having breakfast with us?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, why now, Mikey's a good cook right?" Casey asked.

"Yes, Mikey's like the only one who can cook." I laughed as we entered.

"Morning Sis!" my brothers all smiled at me.

"Morning." I smiled as I sat between Leo and Donnie. "How was the dance Donnie?" I asked.

"Well everyone like the decorations and April's good reputation is back." Donnie said smiling slightly.

"Well that's good." I said frowning. "Did you dance?" I asked putting on a smile.

"No… not really." Donnie sighed sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"April, she was upset for the whole night." Donnie said.

"Yeah because she wanted to dance with me!" Casey smirked.

"No, she wanted to apologise to you." Donnie said looking at me. "She felt guilty the whole night and couldn't relax bec-

"Because I should have listened to you." April said entering the kitchen. "Eclips I'm sorry, the dress… my mother's dress it was the prettiest dress I have seen and I felt so stupid for not seeing you were right. Please forgive me."

"Its ok April." I smiled. "I was out of line."

"No you weren't, I was for yelling at you and-

"Hey can you too stop with the 'No I was' and just make up." Raph said as he ate.

April and I laughed and hugged. "Fine." April rolled her eyes.

"So is everything ok with your school mates? Donnie said they were all ok." I said.

"Yeah, from what I figured I will just go back to being a nobody but its better then everyone hating you." April laughed and quickly stole a piece of bacon from Leo's plate, earning her a cold glare.

"Donatello I want you to dismantle that machine." Splinter said as he poured himself a tea.

"Sure Sensei." Donnie nodded.

"Aw do we have to!?" Mikey whined. "I wanted to be human for a day."

"No Michelangelo. That machine needs to be gone." Splinter said.

"Agreed." April and I both said.

Donnie got up and put his bowl in the sink. "I'll do it now." Donnie said walking out.

"Aw no fair!" Mikey pouted and ran after him, dragging Casey along.

"Mikey! Don't you even think of annoying Donnie while he works!" Leo warned as he and Raph exited. Casey

April and I both sat quietly as we finished eating. "So you wore the dress?" I asked almost silently.

April smiled and pulled out her phone. She gave it to me. "I did. And I felt like the biggest princess."

I gasped and smiled at the photo of April is her mother's silver dress. "Wow it looks amazing!"

"I know!" April smiled and giggled. "I can't believe I did want to wear it. I can't even believe I didn't want to look at it!"

"Well you look amazing." I smiled.

"Thanks, Oh shell, I have to go!" April said getting up. "Seeya Clips."

"See you." I waved.

"Casey! Lets move!" April yelled.

"Coming!" Casey replied. "Later dudes!"

"See ya Casey." I smiled as I walked to the lab. "Wow that was fast." I said as the machine was already in bits.

"Yep well you have to be quick or Mikey would have swapped himself with Casey." Donnie smiled.

"I don't think its fair!" Mikey huffed.

"We know! It's the tenth time you've said it!" Leo growled.

"Being human wasn't that fun Mikey." I said as I sat beside Raph on Donnie's desk. "I rather be a turtle and be with you guys."

Raph smirked and put his arm around me. "We missed having you here, April complained all the time."

"Oh so you only like me because I don't complain?" I asked.

"What no." Raph chuckled. "We love ya, even if you complain."

I laughed and smiled. "Thanks Raph."

"Dudes I totally have the best idea! We should like have a dance down here!" Mikey smiled brightly. "We could decorate the lair and get costumes and-

"Um Mikey. We've already done that." Leo said.

Mikey was silent for a minute. "Oh yeah!" He said realising. "We should have another one!"

"No thanks Mikey." Leo and Donnie both said quickly.

"Aw but Eclips want to! And if Eclips wants too we have too!" Mikey said.

"Um… I didn't say I wanted to Mikey. If anything right now I want to go skate boarding down the sewers and not have to worry about anything." I sighed.

"That can be arranged." Leo smirked and pulled me up. "Hey we haven't taking you sewer surfing have we?" Leo asked.

"No! But you have to now!"

"Ok, ok we'll will."

"We're going out! Seeya Sensei!"

"Stay safe my children." Splinter smiled.

**Sorry for crap ending. :P I wanted to write a dance thing but... I already did :). So yeah... um... never finished a story yet sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Thanks for everyone who stuck by and read Switched, for those who reviewed you are awesome and most likely the only reason I finished writing this. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I know there are a lot. Just thanks overall to all of you. :) **

**booyakasha! **


	12. Notice

So this goes for all my stories.

I always get a lot of questions from people who are not members and I cannot answer these questions, SOOOOO

I have decided to add a question and answer story on my fanfic account to answer all your questions.

I'm going to start with the old questions from my first fic and work my way through.

This is also because I'm having writers block.

Bye!


End file.
